The present invention relates to devices for applying a working material, such as sandpaper, a polishing pad, etc., to a working surface through vibration.
Hand-held sanders typically have a flat bottom plate covered with felt across which a piece of sandpaper is stretched and secured at the ends. The user then manually pushes the sander across a surface to be sanded. Motorized sanders also exist, which use a similar plate but have a motor attached to the back of the plate for causing the vibration. The user then holds the motor and presses the sandpaper against the surface to be worked.
When dry walls are put up, the sheets of the dry wall are pasted together and the seams are sanded. For hard to reach seams, a device which has a plate for holding the sandpaper on the end of a pole is used, with the user pushing the rear end of the pole to move the sandpaper across the surface.